What Else Can Go Wrong?
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: First in the Descendants Series. After a long day dealing with her children, Hayley wonders what else can go wrong. An evil villain picks the wrong woman to mess with.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR that is Saban/Disney, I play with their character. However, Junior, David, and Alana are mine.

**Title:** What Else Can Go Wrong?

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Tommy/Hayley

**Summary:** After a long day dealing with her children, Hayley wonders what else can go wrong. An evil villain picks the wrong woman to mess with.

**Author's Note:** Did you ever wonder what kind of trouble Tommy's offspring would get into? Hayley gives us some insight. Whoa be the villain who ever tries to mess with them.

* * *

Hayley collapsed onto the couch, running a hand through her hair, making a face at the silver streak that framed her face, "Mother was right, kids DO make you gray." She sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch, "What else can go wrong today?" 

Suddenly, a light surrounded her, and before she could call for help, the world went dark.

When she awoke, she found herself tied to a straight back chair in a dimly lit room. "I had to say that, didn't I, Tommy's rubbed off on me," she grumbled to herself. She strained her eyes to catch any movement in the room, "Hello? Will the evil bad guys who kidnapped me please step forward?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"Just one my dear," a voice hissed from a darkened corner, "the worst of them all," he said with a sinister laugh.

"Save it," Hayley replied, with an irritated eye roll. "You don't scare me, so just show yourself and be done with it," she grumbled, struggling with her bonds.

"As you wish," her captor replied, stepping into the light. Yes he was evil looking, glowing green eyes flashing brightly. Yes he was ugly, reptilian skin covering his body and sinister claws for hands. "Scared my dear?"

Hayley snorted in an unladylike manor, "You don't scare me. Mesogog, now that was an ugly baddy, Lord Zedd, I've seen pictures and quite frankly, had nightmares for a week, you on the other hand" she made a 'phft' nose, "you aren't even worth a scream."

Her captor growled, "I am Marxus, the most evil Reptiliac of the galaxy, you, are a puny earthling who I shall now destroy…"

Hayley's sigh cut him off, "Marxus, look, save your 'I'm so evil, I'm going to destroy earth' speech, I've heard it, or some variant of it. You don't scare me. You don't even compare to the evil I've seen, I'm a mother," she replied shaking her head at him.

"A mother, you think your children can compare…"

"Yes!" She cut him off again, "Do you want to know why?" She asked, slipping out of her bonds and standing up, walking over to him and staring him down.

"You dare…"

"My children are Tommy Oliver's children," she said flatly, causing Marxus to stop and stare at her. "Yes, you heard me right. I see you have heard of him."

"He…"

"Yes, three of them, all of them 15, damn ranger powers and their increased vitality, why doesn't anyone warn us non-rangers before we get into these relationships," she ranted backing him towards the wall. "See, my children, they have my brains and their father's mischievous, and adventurous spirit," she continued poking the monster in the chest. "Junior, yeah so not my idea, he was first. He hacked into NASA, at the age of 7! They couldn't even trace it, they STILL don't know it was him who wrote in the code that caused little green aliens to do the Tootsie Roll every time you hit the enter button."

"Surely you…"

Hayley wasn't letting up, "And then, then you have David, little D. Sweet, innocent looking, so angelic, until he finds the Dragonzord, and somehow managed to hack his way into the mainframe and reactivate it, taking it for a damn joyride all over Reefside. Do you KNOW how hard that was to cover up?"

"Dragonzord?" Marxus replied, "But that's impossible!" He exclaimed.

"You'd think so," Hayley agreed. "Then, there is Alana, the only girl. Logical she's supposed to be. Keeping her brothers out of trouble, but no, she's worse than both of them! At the age of 9, she built her own satellite dish, hacked into the global satellite system, and started up an intergalactic pen-pal program! How! How do you explain to little Annabelle's mother that no, her daughter really isn't making up the fact her pen pal is from a planet called KO-35! Or that little Billy 'friend', who wants to spend spring break with him, is from Triforia and you have to be careful that he doesn't split into three people!"

By now, she had backed Marxus into the wall, "So no, you really don't scare me, I have three children that could easily out do you in the villainy department if they choose to," she stated as she stared him down.

Marxus quivered slightly, "Never," he stated as firmly as he could, but the uneasiness in his voice gave away the fact he was unsure of himself.

Hayley smirked, "Let me tell you about the time they…"

* * *

Hayley landed in the front yard of the house and smiled at Marxus, "Thank you. Now be a good little evil villain wannabe and go home, before I call the kids out," she threatened. 

"I'm so sorry," he squeaked, disappearing in a flash of light.

"Hayley!" Tommy yelled, running out the front door, wrapping her in his arms. "What happened? You were gone when I got here, and there was a residue and…"

Hayley put her fingers to Tommy's lips, "A Mesogog wannabe kidnapped me" she said moving her fingers to kiss him softly.

Tommy kissed her back, "But how'd you escape?"

"I didn't, he dropped me off on his way back to his home planet, he decided Earth wasn't worth the effort," Hayley replied with a smug look of contentment on her face.

Tommy raised his eyebrows, "How, how on earth did you manage to scare off an evil villain?"

Hayley gave him another soft kiss, "I just informed him about the children," she said with her own version of a diabolical laugh.

"And you say they get their penchant for mischief just from me," Tommy replied shaking his head. "Speak of the terrible trio, where are they?"

Hayley was about to answer when her phone rang, she answered it, "Hello?" She listened for a minute, "Commander Stone? Hold on a second," she handed the phone to Tommy. "Found them," she said with a long-suffering sigh. "They are so your kids, you handle them," she said heading into the house.

* * *

**Author's Note2:** I may decide to expand this, maybe giving some insight into the other ranger's offspring. What do you guys think? 


End file.
